


Everybody Talks

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e05 The Role That You Were Born to Play, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs someone to talk to. Marley is a great listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

“Oh, god, I’m sorry!”

Blaine hurriedly wiped at his eyes and shook his head. “No, no, I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re sorry? Because I walked in without knocking?” Marley smiled gently and let the choir room door close behind her. Rehearsal wasn’t going to start for at least half an hour, and she had intended to get her homework done while she waited. “I know you don’t know me very well, but you obviously need somebody to talk to.” She perched carefully on a nearby chair and reached out to put a hand on Blaine’s knee, giving it a squeeze. “Seriously, you can talk. I’ll listen.”

Blaine looked as though he was on the verge of refusing or even apologizing again, but his shoulder slumped a beat later. “I do. I want to talk to someone, and the person I want to talk to won’t even take my calls.”

“Kurt?”

“Yeah.”

Just the mention of the other man’s name had made Blaine’s face crumble all over again. Marley could feel her own heart breaking on his behalf. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

It came bubbling out between sobs, every detail of how stupid he’d been and how angry Kurt was, how they hadn’t spoken a word to one another since that night. “He hates me. He hates me, and he should hate me. I hate me.” 

By the time he finished, Marley had her arm around Blaine and his head cradled against her shoulder. “No... no, I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. He’s angry, but you were hurt too,” she pointed out quietly. “You both messed up, but now you just need to talk. That’s all. Once he’s calmed down, you’ll talk.”

“I don’t know if he’s going to calm down.”

“No, you don’t.” When Blaine looked at her like she was being the exact opposite of helpful, Marley hurried to add, “But that doesn’t mean you should stop hoping he will. Just because you broke up doesn’t mean that’s the end of everything forever. It doesn’t have to, anyway. Right now things are really awkward and hard and you’re both pretty raw. If you’re this upset, don’t you think he’s feeling the same way?” She gave the words a second to sink in. “You need to give him time too.”

“What if he still hates me after he has time?”

Marley had the good grace to think that through before she answered. “Do you think he’s a bad person?” 

“What?” Blaine sputtered.

“Before you guys started dating, you were friends, right? You respected him, and he respected you, and you were close?”

“I… yeah?”

“Then that’s there. That’s still in there for both of you. Right now it’s just under the other things. It hasn’t gone away.”

Blaine bit his lip and stared at a fixed spot on the floor as if trying to cement the words into his mind. “Yeah…”

“Yeah.” Marley gave him a friendly nudge. “I’m right. You can’t argue because I’m right, and eventually you two will be able to talk again, but it just might not be as soon as you want it to be.”

“Yeah.” 

“Come on.” Standing, Marley held out a hand. “We’ve still got time before practice, and there’s a school kitchen I can totally get us into that has a surprisingly vast supply of cookie dough.”

The brought a faint smile from Blaine, who tentatively took her hand. “Okay.” There was a pause as he let himself be hauled out of the chair, “Thank you.”

“It’s okay. Everybody needs somebody to listen sometimes. Until Kurt’s ready again, I don’t mind filling in.”


End file.
